Catching Fire: Beautiful Beginnings
by TheStoriesWillNeverEnd
Summary: The BIGGEST 'What If' story ever. What if the 3rd Quarter Quell card was different? What if Katniss admitted her feelings for Peeta much sooner? What if the consequences were much greater than before? Would the Rebellion still happen? And will the Star-Crossed lovers be able to reunite even through the most difficult situations?
1. Prologue

**Hello! And Welcome to my new story, Catching Fire: Beautiful Beginnings.**

**I got the idea for this story a long time ago, but I never thought of posting it till now, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: The Biggest 'What If?' story ever. What if the 3rd Quarter Quell card was different? What if Katniss admitted her feelings for Peeta much sooner? What if the consequences were much greater than before? Would the Rebellion still happen? And will the Star-Crossed lovers be able to reunite even through the most difficult situations?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, why would I be here? Posting work on a FanFiction website? The Hunger Games belongs to the wonderful Suzanne Collins, I simply own the characters I made up.**

* * *

_Beautiful lives must come to beautiful ends,_

_And beautiful hearts must become feathers,_

_The feathers of a bird, the Mockingjay,_

_The bird of hope, the bird of prey_

_Beautiful souls must come to beautiful ends,_

_And live once more to fight again,_

_To fight and guide us through the stormy winds,_

_And let it hover on a Primrose_

_Beautiful tears must come to beautiful ends,_

_Because life is just a plain old game,_

_Beautiful beginnings must come to beautiful ends,_

_Because of The Surprise Hunger Games_

I sat still, watching the screen. Prim took my hand, biting her lip in anticipation. What were they going to do this year? For the Seventy-fifth Annual Hunger Games, the odds could be in anyone's favour. Would Snow want revenge, and therefore send me back into the arena? No, he couldn't. Could he?

_Even that one day, that one day in the woods, I knew something was wrong. Holding on to the future wasn't exactly getting me anywhere and especially when the electricity was turned on. What I needed to do was look at the present, not the past or the future. Would I be sent into the games again? That's not a question that I deemed important, even though it was happening right at that moment. I was thinking about the future, what life may bring for Prim and I, for Peeta, for Gale, even for Haymitch. What terrible punishment could they present to us? What could be more severe, than being sent back into the games?_

The odds were in my favour, because when Snow read the card, it meant that I wasn't going back in. Yet it was almost worse, in a way. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, to remind the rebels that nobody of any age is free from the games, the male and female tributes will be reaped from children between the ages of 7 and 13." I mean, I was safe, but Prim wasn't. She was thirteen, and wasn't turning fourteen for months. Plus, these were all children! I refused to train children to fight to the death! Yet I had no choice. This was President Snow's way of slowly breaking me, but I wasn't going to let that happen. Not to me. Not to Prim. And certainly not to the two tributes, who would be facing their certain deaths. Because beautiful beginnings, must come to beautiful ends.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello. Welcome to the 1st chapter of Catching Fire: Beautiful Beginnings! I hope you like it! This is actually quite a short chapter compared with ones I have either written or are planning in the future, so if you'd prefer longer, do not fret! I simply thought that the ending to this chapter was rather neat, and I should leave any more details for the second chapter!**

**Again, enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Prim trembled with fear. I wasn't going to stop her, she had the right. She would be going from being the least likely person to getting reaped, and still get her name called out, to the top of the age group, and having to put her name in multiple times. After a few minutes, however, I decided I needed to stop her. "Sshh, Prim. It's ok. You don't need to take tesserae. Remember all those who have to still have a higher chance of being reaped."

"But you said that last year! And look what happened!" She exclaimed, backing off from me sympathy."

"We have a better life now, don't we?"

"But the Capitol could rig the reaping! I could be chosen!"

"The Capitol adore you far to much for you to be chosen. There would be an uprising if you were!" Peeta's voice called out from the kitchen. I've no idea how he got in, but he was obviously a little shocked at the Quarter Quell announcement, because he came into the room stiffened and with blank eyes. "They can't purposely reap you Prim." I could do nothing but agree, what else could I think of? Peeta was right, the Capitol did love her too much. Prim was convinced enough that she walked away to go and help mother. I turned to Peeta.

"The Quell announcement?" I said.

"I saw it. Haymitch too. I wouldn't be surprised if he's here any second," Peeta said, glancing towards the door.

"Hmmm. Any thoughts?"

"What? Other than wow we have to train and mentor children?"

"Yes, indirectly."

"I expect we'll have at least one twelve or thirteen year old. The odds are rather high. Any lower, well, they've got pretty much no chance." This statement rather shocked me. Peeta was usually one to always see the positive side of things.

"You want us to focus on the older one?"

"Not necessarily. I'm just saying, a thirteen year old has a much better chance than a seven year old." Right about then, Haymitch came staggering in. He had been drinking, but not enough that he was a complete fool. He was still very much aware of his surroundings.

"Think you could start without me, do you?" He slurred.

"No, anyway, why exactly are you here? What were you planning to discuss with us?" I sneered at him.

"Exactly the thing that I assume you two have been talking about for the past few minutes. Am I not correct Sweetheart? You were expecting me, after all?"

"Will you two stop fighting?" Peeta called out between us, silencing us both. "We do have a Quarter Quell to be discussed!" Peeta sat down near the fire place, even though there were only embers burning. I sat down opposite, and facing away from Haymitch. "Now, what is our plan?"

"You sound as if you've already got one," I remarked, which is true, since he did.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't."

"Spit it out boy," Haymitch sniggered. He wanted this conversation to be over and done with, just as I did.

"I told you. I never said I had one," Peeta remarked. I frowned. He had just said he might have, why would he say he doesn't now?

"But you sound like you do!" I exclaimed.

"I sort of have. I mean, it will only work if we get the right combination of tributes. You're going to have to wait for the reaping to hear my plan."

"So what's our immediate plan of action? Beg the Capitol or somehow convince District 12 the games are a good idea?" I suggested. I didn't want either of those two options to take place, they were just the first two things that came to mind. Dreaming the impossible. That sounds like me.

"Well neither of those plans will make everyone hate us!" Haymitch commented sarcastically, before rolling his eyes at me.

"Well Katniss has come up with more ideas than you Haymitch! Tell us, what's your idea to add to the cause?" Peeta said, and it was times like that I was so glad I had him, and that he loved me, because he sticks up for me, no matter what. Well, usually.

"Watch it kid. Remember I've lived longer than both of your lives put together, so if either of those kids we get wants real survival advice, they'd find their best hope me."

"Yes. Yet maybe, your age is something to consider. Maybe they'll want a fresher, newer, more recently experienced mentor," I added. Haymitch sighed at my comment.

"Ah Sweetheart, where the world would be without you. Oh yes, that's right. In heaven!" I don't know why, but this comment offended me more than any of the other comments Haymitch had ever said. Maybe it's because of the way he said it, or maybe it's just the words he used, but the comment pierced right through to the centre of my heart.

I got up and walked out of the room. I heard Peeta shouting at Haymitch in the background, but that wasn't enough to make me turn round. I walked out of the house and walked slowly down the icy roads. I heard footsteps behind me, but I convinced myself I should stay quiet. That was until, I found out it was Prim. She was wrapped up tightly in a fur coat and gloves, whilst I had hardly any layers on, and the concequence of this was just starting to come in. The cold froze my fingers, and I could barely bend them. My ankle still throbbed a bit, but it was decent enough that it cost me no pain to walk on it. Prim noticed my shivering. "Do you want my coat?" There was no way I was going to let that happen, however, so I hastily shook my head. We continued walking towards the District centre, where I would be able to buy some sweets with the little money I had in my pocket. I never earned myself a decent portion of that other packet. Prim was obviously not done with the conversation. "Do you think the Wedding will still go ahead?" I glance at her with blank eyes. To be truthful, I'd completely forgotten about the Wedding since the Quarter Quell announcement, even though the dresses were all shown just beforehand. I'm surprised it wasn't the first thing Peeta brought up, and how he would normally jump in through the door and exclaim how beautiful I looked in each of the dresses.

I finally answered her question, after a few moments of thinking. "I assume so. I mean, the Quell doesn't change anything for us," I explained. She nodded her head in agreement, before turning away. I wanted to continue, to say something, but my mouth could not find the words to say.

"What do you think will happen then? I mean, at the Reaping," Prim asked. I could see the pain in her eyes it took to ask me that question, because she was still afraid that she might be chosen. To be truthful, so was I, but I wasn't planning on showing any of that emotion any time soon. For now, we needed to focus the other problems. For instance, the Capitol's desired wish for me to be dead; to cease from existence.

"I don't know, but I promise Prim, nothing bad will ever happen to you." I had to give an answer, even if it wasn't entirely helpful or able to keep your mind off things.

"I know. I just can't help but think of what is to come. What is destined to come." Never in my life have I heard Prim speak with such high manner, but the funny thing is, she was actually very good at it. It had me intrigued.

"Destined? As in, Destiny? You believe in destiny?" I asked her.

"Why not? Was it not destiny, that the owner of the Mockingjay pin, always seems to end up in the Hunger Games?"

"So? Isn't that just coincidence?"

"I don't know. Possibly."

"Okay then, what do you see is destined to happen in the future?" I asked Prim, grinning like an idiot.

"How should I know for certain? I don't create the laws time the future? If you what to know what I think will happen, sure, I can tell you that," she began, before pausing look look at surroundings. We were nearing the sweet shop now, and I was in fact hoping to acquire some sugar. "I think the rebellion will happen. And that you will lead us to the end." We sat down and I sighed. Did she really think that?

"I don't think that will happen little Duck. The Capitol's too strong."

"Do you honestly believe that? Do you think they were anticipating the stubborn older sister of the vunverable twelve old reaped to volunteer? From District 12?"

"Well I couldn't exactly let you die!" I exclaimed, wondering where on earth Prim was doing with this.

"But now you've played your part, I want to play mine!"

"Prim..."

"You saved my life. You gave me a chance."

"Yes, to live."

"No, to do something."

After some discussion with Prim over what she could do to help, in which I was very resistant, but after she complained she had to do something, I told her I'd sleep on it, I made my way to the sweet shop. I had no intention on letting Prim do anything that could lead her into trouble. Nothing. I was intent on trying to distract her in any way possible, to ensure that she couldn't do anything. At first I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it, but Prim's talk of a rebellion made me realise that the likelihood of one happening, was increasing every single second. It was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine, even mine.

The little sweet shop had a blazing fire roaring, to the tiny room was almost too hot. Yet on a cold day like it was, the heat felt a lot warmer than it actually was. For a couple of minutes, I simply stood by the fire, rubbing my hands together in the hope of getting warmer. After a few minutes though, I decided I had to carry on with the reason I was here, as otherwise it would be deemed rude to just warm myself up. I scanned the rows of different sweets, until I found the same type as the ones I'd bought the other day, the peppermints. The lady there smiled subtly at me, and I thought that would be the end of it as we exchanged goods, but she sparked up a conversation. I didn't recognise her, so she was probably hired by the Donner family, for extra earnings. "Did you see the announcement?" she asked me. At first my hearing seemed to be off and I was questioning what she was saying, but then my brain kicked in and I interpreted the words.

"Yes, of course."

"I have a younger brother who will have to enter."

"How old is he?" I asked her, genuinely interested.

"Twelve."

" Well," I said, really unsure of what to say, "May the odds be ever in his favour."

"Oh they will be as long as you're around, Mockingjay." As I walked out of the shop, he began to wonder whaa she meant. Why would her i little brother be in luck as long as I was around? Did she somewhat expect me to rig the Reaping so he wasn't chosen? _No, she was just stating people have faith in you._

I walked home slowly, and for once, enjoyed the bitter cold. I created footprints in the settling snow, but made patterns and drawings with the snow. They looked terrible, and were no where near Peeta's standard of art, but I was pleased with them, so I don't see how anybody else had the right to say they were bad. For starters, I drew a Mockingjay. In some ways, we did resemble eachother. We would never die down, despite people trying to, but most importantly, we're both creatures that the Capitol have been trying to destroy, but never seem to succeed. I knew, though, that if the Mockingjays fell, so would I.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, chapter two! This chapter's a bit longer, but I think the next one will be even longer, because I can now confirm, it will have the Reaping in it!**

**Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I would love to, but I don't. So, that it why I am posting on this website.**

* * *

The point is, I told myself , that nothing will happen to anyone I know, to anyone I love. Yet there was always going to be something that would be so haunting that even my nightmares couldn't make an image out of it. I would have to train two children, literally, to fight in the arena. And that thought penetrated my mind so unbearably. It was all President Snow's fault. He was using this to break me, to make me weak. The scary thing is, it was working. The night of the Quarter Quell annoucement, Haymitch was unconcious, I was screaming, and Peeta, well I don't know what Peeta was doing. At least, I didn't at first.

After creating pointless drawings in the snow, I decided I had to go back, to return to my family. As I walked into the house, however, I was welcomed with silence and darkness. Even Prim wasn't speaking, not even when I tried to start up a conversation. I didn't push her, though, as I knew that tonight, I should let the burden of the looming games come, then hopefully disappear tomorrow. More worrying than that, was whether or not I would be able to get any sleep. What would the fresh new news bring to my ever-changing nightmares? Would Rue visit me tonight?

I slowly made the short journey up to my room, where I stripped down almost immediately and got ready for bed, even though it was still early. I needed to sleep, to hold back the tears for as long as I could. I picked out a random nightdress, brushed my teeth for longer than I needed to and then crawled onto my bed and under the covers. At first, since the curtains were still open, I thought I'd never be able to sleep, but the dullness soon forced my eyes to close.

_Peeta's sitting beside me. It's reaping day. Effie comes foward, and calls Prims name. I scream and scream. Then I turn to Peeta, hoping to find sympathy, but his face morphs into a mutt. Out of nowhere, a whole group of other mutts come towards me, including Rue. Then Prim comes into view, dirty and bloody, and shouts at me. "You told me it wouldn't be me! You said I was safe!"_ I didn't even get to reply to Prim before I screamed myself awake. Except I kept screaming, thrashing about as the nightmare repeated itself over and over again. Yet then I found warmth and comfort, and I held close to whatever it was. I wasn't intending to ever let go. The rest of that night was peaceful. The feeling of being protected prevented me from screaming out again.

The light of the morning hit my eyes before I had a chance to open them, but instantly, there was a hand over my eyes, keeping them from being blinded from the glaring sunlight coming from the curtains that were still open. I guess I should have expected it, since, I had gone to bed very early. "I'm fine," I whispered. I turned my head to face him, and I met those same blue eyes that I was familiar to.

"No you're not, Katniss. You screamed louder yesterday! Your mother literally called me last night!"

"She did? I mean, does she mind?" This puts a very confused expression on Peeta's face, and I smooth them over with my fingers.

"Mind what?"

"That you come over to ours and sleep in the same bed as me?!" He shrugged slightly.

"I don't know. She just sounded very worried. Prim was shaking when I got here." I curled my toes, unsure of what he was going to say next, yet so sure at the same time. "Katniss, what did you dream about last night?" I held him close, looking away from his eyes. I didn't want to tell him, but I knew I had to. If I didn't, he wouldn't rest until he found out.

"Losing you." In truth, that's what the nightmare was about. Nothing about Prim, no. The nightmare was that I lost Peeta, and that because of him, Prim ws reaped. Peeta was the one who said Prim was unlikely to be chosen, because the Capitol loved her so much. Yet if he was gone, then Prim would be able to be repeaped. Peeta held me even closer, and I could feel every strong muscle in his arms, as they protected me. I let him do so, because I honestly felt safe in his arms. I wanted to sleep, but I knew if I did, the nightmares would return. I had no choice, but to stay awake.

It was Prim, in the end, who disturbed us. She knocked loudly on my door, almost banging. She was calling Peeta, claiming his father was waiting for him at the bakery. I felt Peeta's arm release, but immediately I buried myself in closer into his warmth. "I have to go Katniss. I can't stay here forever."

"Yes you can."

"Katniss, I can't." He pulled away and I rolled onto my other side, feeling the heaviness of rejection. "I'm sorry. It's just my father's getting a little worried." I sat up and stared at him. I knew my hair was a complete mess, but even so, it played a big part of making my face look more angry when I frowned.

"Of what?" I asked him. He pulled on some clothes over his night clothes, and was almost completely ready when he finally replied.

"You know. He's got this feeling that we might be doing...more than just...you know."

"Oh," I said, turning my head away to hide my embarassment.

"I'm sorry," Peeta said, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. I cried out to him as he left, even reaching out to grab him, even though I know he would have been out of reach anyway. That same guilt came back, the one that came when we came back from the games. The boy with the bread was slipping away from me, again.

Over those next few days, I started glancing around the District. I swallowed hard every time I saw a child climbing up the steps of the Justice Building in order to go and sign up. They had to go, otherwise the Peacekeepers would have come and killed them if they did not. They had until the Reaping to do so. Gale and I hunt regularly, trying to savour the last few moments before I am sent to the Capitol to mentor two kids sure to die. One girl and one boy, under the age of fourteen, will be facing the arena. Then the aftermath, when I will have to stand over two distraught familes, crying over the loss of their child. Possibly only child. I caught the eye of a mother one day. I recognised her from the Seam, but she was taking her only daughter, who was about eight, up those steps and into the building. Since she was from the Seam, she was bound to take up tesserae, because the family clearly had no money, and taking tesserae for a year was a chance not worth missing, but the heaviness of the burden that the child could be taken was also evident, as that mother came out crying.

That evening, despite my own worries, I walked down to the depths of the Seam, and found the house of that small family. The house was tiny, too small to even hold a kitchen, but it was all they could afford. The little girl answered, and she was a little taken back by my presence. Nevertheless, she called her mother, who told her to bring the guest to her. I held out my hand to the little girl, trying to ease the situation as best as I could. She took it with a toothy grin and lead me the very short walk to the back room. "Mommy, it's Katniss Everdeen!" Even the mother, who looked like she had been crying, looked like she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw me.

"Hello," I began, unsure of how to start, "I saw you at the Justice Building today, to sign your daughter up?"

"Yes. Lilia," she whispered in agreement.

"Mommy?" the little girl called.

"Not now Lily. Mommy's just talking to Katniss right now." I glanced to the doorway, where the girl was standing nervously.

"No, it's alright. Lily can stay. After all, I've got a present for both of you," I explained. The woman looked at me in surprise, and suddenly her face turned pale. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you!"

"No! Young Katniss you mustn't! You mustn't let the Peacekeepers find you here!"

"Why what's wrong?" I asked, confused as to why I would need to get out of Paris particular house. "Why would the Peacekeepers be angry at me? I've done nothing wrong."

"But you have Miss Everdeen! You have defied the Capitol! You have lead us to war! A rebellion! And you must take your place as Mockingjay, whether you like it or not." I didn't know how to reply. I wasn't sure if I should be grateful and happy that District 12 see me in that way, or if I should be scared out of my mind.

"I promise, the Peacekeepers won't hurt you."

"No, I am not scared for me child. I am scared for you! If the Peacekeepers find out you've been helping me, they may punish you. I heard the guard at the Justice Building! They believe we're nothing!" She sobbed, before breaking down into a full flow of tears. Lilia came rushing in and started comforting her mother with words that I refused the listen to, because I had closed them off from my mother all those years ago. Instead, I reached into my pocket and took out the small bag of money. It wasn't much, but it was enough to last for a little while. I placed the small bag on the table and slowly started walking towards the door. The mother never stopped crying until the last second, when she muttered something to me. "Thank you Mockingjay."

"You know where I am," I replied. Lilia quickly ran towards me, and held her arms out for a hug. I accepted, and I held her there while trying to catch the last thoughts running though my mind. Lilia was so small, so what were to happen if she was chosen? She would certainly not be strong enough to carry out most life skills. Plus her poor mother would be left in a state. Eventually, Lilia let go.

"Goodbye Katniss Everdeen!" I gave a slight smile.

"Goodbye Lily." I ran home, because train had begun falling, but I glanced into the bakery on the way. I saw him, standing there, serving a customer. Yet when he turned round to retrieve whatever they'd asked for, he caught me watching. I sucked in a gasp, before running away as fast as my legs could go. What was I thinking? Did I want to look like someone who just couldn't let go?

Prim was at home, having soup, and I sat down at the table with her. "Where's-"

"Out." I didn't even need to finish my question for her to understand. "She left something for you. Herbs or something, not quite sure. She wants them delivered tomorrow."

"Well tell her it will be done." I said, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. I'm tired."

"Katniss, it's still bright outside!" Prim said, clearly confused as to why I would be going to bed so early. I shrugged in reply. The truth is, I needed to think, to straighten out my mind, because words kept tumbling through my mind. Prim. Lily. What was I supposed to do? The Reaping would come, and I wouldn't know what to do. I picked up my things and dragged myself up the stairs, leaving a shocked Prim downstairs. I got ready for bed, but once I was ready, I simply stood in the middle of the room, hoping for safety, hoping for…

'You saved my life." Those four words kept rolling around in my head, and there was nothing to stop them from doing so. For all I know, this could have gone on for days. Yet, they did disappear. Once Peeta was here, that is. He came in fully-dressed, and I suddenly felt incredibally awkward because I was just standing alone in the middle of my room in my nightdress, and nothing else. He looked at me closely, but not at my body, at my face. It was apparent that it was obvious that I had been crying, and I had. He opened his arms for me, and I threw myself into them, sobbing until I had no more tears left. Finally, he whispered something in my ear. "Want to talk about it?" I pulled out of the hug and shrugged. If he wanted to, then sure, but if not, it really didn't matter.

He clearly wanted me to, because not half a second later, he was sitting on the end of my bed, taking his jumper off. He handed it to me, and I was grateful for the softness and warmth the clothing gave me. Plus, it smelt like Peeta and bread, and that enough was enough to calm me down. He patted the place next to him and I hastily sat down. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh yes, Prim wants to risk her life even though I did everything to try and save her.' Well, I did just that. I suddenly blurted it all out, and he took in every word piece by piece, trying to select the best option as to how I should take my move.

"Oh, Katniss," he sighed. He put his arm around me. "Do you honestly think Prim would just risk her life randomly?" I shrugged once again, not sure any more.

"I don't know. She was just like 'You saved my life, you gave me a chance."

"Not to live?"

"No," I said, "to do something."

"She's fighting for freedom," Peeta explained.

"Freedom?"

"Yes. Freedom. Katniss, if you hadn't noticed, there is a rebellion going on. The Quarter Quell has been designed as a punishment for the districts, that they're young, defenceless children have to go into the games. It's to stop the Districts!"

"But what does this have to do with Prim?" I asked, listening carefully.

"The Districts won't stop, they'll take the Hunger Games as on opportunity to rebel more. That's what Prim is doing. She believes in you so much, that she has begun to be able to see a new world where the Hunger Games don't exist," Peeta explained. Yet I was still not satisfied.

"Then how come I can't see this world?!" Peeta grinned, and I felt like slapping him.

"Because you are so blind to the things around you, Katniss. That, and you're right at the heart of all the commotion, so you're mind is full of bad things, because even though you are happy the Districts are standing for themselves, you keep getting put down from people like Snow." Peeta opened his arms for me, and I gratefully lent into them. We stood there, wrapped in eachothers arms for a few minutes. He patted down my hair, while I let the remainder of my tears roll down my cheeks.

"What are you then?"

"I'm sorry?" Peeta asked.

"Where do you fit in?" He understood what I meant then, and he let out a sigh. He took a few moments to come up with the best answer, even after it seemed like he was waiting for this question to come up.

"I believe this is a good thing, that the Districts are rebelling."

"But the Hunger Games...the Quarter Quell!"

"Would be over if the rebellion worked. Honestly answer me this Katniss, would you want the children of the next generation, Prim's children, maybe even yours to have to take part in the Hunger Games?"

"No."

"So a successful rebellion would cease any sort of chance that they would have to go in."

"But what about the children taking part in the Quell?" For this, he had no answer. Or he simply did not want to give me the answer. The children would die, apart from the Victor. They would all die.

Peeta carried me to my bed, and within minutes I was asleep. I didn't even hear or feel Peeta climb in beside me. However, I knew he was the, because that night I had no nightmares. In fact, I had something else. Something I hadn't had in so long. I had a real, proper, good dream. The question was, what was it about.

_I am in a meadow. Yes, a meadow. The breeze is cool on my skin, but I can feel the soft grass tickle me from beneath. I sit up, and my hair blows behind me. I can feel the Sun. I can feel peace. Then, something catches my eye. What is it? It's blue eyes glisten in the sunlight, and he's smiling, really smiling. Then I start running, but he runs away, I run to catch up to him, laughing, and at the sat minute he turns and I fly into his chest. Then there's another voice, young and innocent. But I can't find it. I can't find the source, but I still laugh._

I was jolted awake, breathing heavily. It was still dark outside. Suddenly, Peeta was there. "Katniss?" He lifted himself so he was staring down at me, and he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Was it a nightmare?" I looked away from him and glanced outside the window.

"No," I whispered. I turned my head back again to face him. He's a little startled, and lay back down on the bed, but I followed his eyes, and he never stopped looking at me.

"What was it then?" He asked.

"A dream," I began, "A very good dream. I didn't want it to end."

"What was it about?" Peeta asked. I took a moment to let myself think. However, I couldn't come up with an answer. I didn't know what it was about, or why I dreamt it. All I knew, was that it was a dream. So I gave him an honest answer.

"I don't know."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back, with the next chapter! And...it's super long! I mean LONG. Just under 7000 words to be exact :)**

**And yes, the Reaping is in this chapter! So...I hope you enjoy it! I'll see you next time then...when things start getting a little more serious...**

* * *

The next morning, I sat up with such uncertainty, I was unaware where I actually was. It took a quick tap on the shoulder from Peeta for me to register where I was. That's when it all came flooding back. After I told him I didn't know what my dream meant, I fell asleep again almost immediately. It must have been at least mid-morning now, after I finally woke up completely. "You've not slept for that long in weeks," Peeta said, matter-of-factly. I shrugged in reply. I wasn't in the mood to start talking about my dream again, because I had not yet worked out the meaning of it yet for myself, and that was one thing I felt of valued importance to me.

"I guess so. Probably a one-off though." The truth was, I was so confused, I couldn't make out the basic fact that I may have just received the most welcoming experience since the games, I maybe I was not ready to except this fact, because maybe I didn't want to except that this may have been the best thing in the world for me now, even though I couldn't understand it.

As weeks went by, I could almost forget the coming Hunger Games. Even the people of District 12 seemed to aswell. Prim never cried; never faulted from her everyday life. The two youngest Hawthorne brothers seemed to be at ease. Peeta and I never really spoke about it much, and if we did, it was either for reassurance or to discuss a plan to help save the children. For once, my life seemed to be at a peace again.

There was even one night, when Prim and I watched the stars in the grassland near our house. It was late, but no one was calling us inside, it was just us two. "What do you think will happen?" Prim asked. I looked into she'd crystal blue eyes, which shone like the lake in Winter when the top layer froze over.

"I don't know." This saddened Prim, as she looked down. I could see I wasn't helping, but I knew I couldn't tell her that she wouldn't get picked, because I didn't know, and certainly not after last year. Last year just proved that anything could happen, and nobody's odds could ever really be in their favor. However, I still extended my explanation, because she deserved more. "Prim," I began, "You know I can't promise you that you won't get picked, but I can promise you this, nothing bad will ever happen to you, I promise." I lay back down on the grass, and she came and lay next to me.

"Do you think Peeta was right then?" She asked.

"Yes. I do." There was a pause, where no one spoke, and all you could hear was the soft rustling of the leaves, then Prim asked me something else. Something that she'd been thinking about asking for a few minutes, it was obvious, and something that was hard for her to say.

"Do you love him?" I took a few moments myself to figure out the answer. Even then, I still didn't know. So I gave her that.

"I don't know."

The days rollea by, and that final question that Prim asked me always stuck in my mind. I wondered over it quite a number of times. Did I love him? The same question kept burning inside me. When the day before the Reaping came, I finally came across a judgment, and I asked him to meet me at the Bakery in the evening. Peeta deserved this explanation. He'd always been there for me, always looking out for my safety, and all I ever did was take it, and never look back. Loving was hard, but I knew I had begun to love him, but not in a way that made sense to me.

He stood there, waiting patiently for me at the bakery. I waved to him as soon as he spotted me, and I ran all the way till I was at his side. "You came?" I asked him. His hands were still covered in flour, and it was clear from the expression on his face, he was thinking about something deeply.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I've hurt you. Not physically, but mentally."

"No you hav-"

"Don't lie. You know I have." I took a deep breath in, eyeing the small child running across the path. He smiled at us, waving a little. But he was just another poor boy, hoping by the skin on his teeth that he won't be reaped. Just like everyone here. For the first time in weeks, District 12 was tense. "Peeta…I'm sorry." I watched as his face softened, the expression turning into something I didn't recognise, but I knew he'd been waiting for that. He knew, deep down, he deserved that apology. "For lying, for pretending."

"You saved us."

"But I still did it. And that's not the worse part." I saw him raise an eyebrow at me, as if to say 'no?'. "I dragged you along. I used you. I pretend to be in love with you, but I still take all your kindess, when you come and ease my nightmares at night, I never once thank you for it. But I think about how ungrateful I am all the time." I turned to him and looked down at my feet. Any passerby would think we were sharing an intimate moment, but we weren't; in fact it was anything but. "I'm sorry. I just can't love anybody."

"Maybe you should learn," Peeta whispered in my ear. It was too much, and I pushed him away. I walked back to Victors Village, but he was still there. Always. He walked by my side.

"I can't," I explained, even though the explanation was short. "You know I can't," I added, just to prove my point even more. Surely he would know, understand?

"Why not? You need to let yourself have more freedom, Katniss. You close yourself off from anyone, but what you don't understand is that that means that nobody can help you!" I saw his point, and I didn't say anything until we reached Victors Village, but the answers kept boiling inside me, forcing their way up. All my feelings, thoughts, the truth. By the time we reached Victors Village, I couldn't hold it in any more. I felt tears fuzz up my eyes as I made Peeta stop. I walked round to face him, and then walked back a couple of steps.

"Peeta," I began. Overhead I could hear the faint rumbling of a thunder cloud. "I do love you, but in a way I don't understand." It wasn't much, and I knew this wans't the answer he's hoped for, and it annoyed him greatly.

"Well tell me when you've decided." With that, he turned, and started walking away to his house. I could feel water starting to come down, and a light drizzle started around us. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and I could feel the saltiness of it as it ran down my cheek.

"Peeta! Please don't go!" It did nothing, and he continued walking away from me. The Boy with the Bread wasn't slipping from me, he was running away. "I need you!" I called just as he reached his door. He paused, and for a second I felt a glimmer of hope burn inside me. Yet then he turned, and that feeling died when I saw his angry expression.

"Really?" The door slammed shut, and I was alone. The rain had started coming down heavily, and I suddenly heard the louder rumble of thunder right above me. Tears were streaming down my face at a rate I couldn't even count. I collapsed on the ground, letting the cold water soak me and my clothes, making them stick to me. I thought of nothing, just simply cried my heart out. Then, even after the crying had stopped, I still lay there, curled up in a ball, letting myself getting increaingly colder. I closed my eyes, and felt the sky's crying fall on my face. It was as if the sky was crying with me, it felt my pain. However, after a while, it seemed to just suddenly stop. This confued me greatly, because I could still hear the rain hitting the ground all around me, even on my arm, it just stopped raining on my face. It was then I sensed the presence of someone looking down at me. I opened my eyes and turned my face, only to find Haymitch looking down at me.

"Who in their right mind would lie on the ground in the middle of a thunder storm?"

"Me." He helped me up, and even put his arm over my shoulders as he lead me towards my house, which was only a fair few yards away.

"C'mon. Spit it out."

"What?"

"Don't think I didn't see your little conversation with Lover Boy. I thought even you would have the sense to come inside after your breakdown, but no, the famous Katniss Everdeen was willing to give herself hyperthermia."

"So you heard everything?" We had reached the door to my house now and I gently pushed it open. My mother had heard the door and rushed to the corridor, only to see my soaking wet.

"What happened?!"

"Sweetheart here was planning on making herself ill the day before the Reaping."

"The truth, Haymitch."

"I found her lying on the ground a few metres by her house in a thunder storm."

"I honestly don't know which one sounds more reasonable." Even so, my mother guided me upstairs and helped my get dressed into a change of warmer bed clothes before heading downstairs to make me some hot tea. I wasn't expecting Haymitch to still be there, but he was, and when I was deemed stable and drinking my tea, my mother left and he came wandering in. I stared at the fire for a few moments, before giving him the answer he'd been waiting for.

"I was upset."

"I got that."

"He left me."

"You left him."

"But I need him."

"I know."

"Is that awful?" I glanced at Haymitch in the corner of my eye, and he only confirmed what I needed to know; what I already knew.

"Yes." I looked away, hoping to find something in my mind to cling on to, so I could forget about the events that had just taken place. However, before I could, Haymitch added something which I wasn't expecting by any means. "But you do love him."

"I know."

"No. I mean, you actually do love him." I peer into Haymitch's eyes, wondering where all this was coming from. "You just can't admit it to yourself." And with that, he was gone; out of the door and out of my life until tomorrow. But because of that one remark, Haymitch would never leave my mind tonight.

* * *

**So I could have been REALLY mean, and leave it off there, because I was actually considering it, but then the chapter would the really short, and I had promised the Reaping in this chapter, so, I decided to continue.**

* * *

That night I had it again. The dream that I had had weeks before. It started the same way, I was lying in the meadow, as before, and I could feel the grass underneath me. However, this time I forced myself to look beyond. At first I was disappointed, and I found nothing else, but then I caught something. Laughing. It had come earlier than last time. This is what made me sit up, I was looking towards the laughter. The Sun was merely a backdrop, not the main event. Then I saw them again, those same two blue eyes, glistening at me with such exuberance, it was enough to sweep me off my feet. Then I laughed, and the picture became blurred, I tried to hold on, even when the small voice came yet again, but no.

I opened my eyes, letting darkness overcome the such pleasuring light from my dream. I let the tear roll down my cheek. Then a finger, a thumb, brushed it away. He was here, as always. I felt his warmth, and the guilty feeling came flooding back. "Why?" I simply asked, the pain coming from all the way from the back of my throat. "Why did you come?"

"I always do." I sucked in a breath. The fuzziness began to cover my eyes, as yet more tears came down my cheeks, hitting the pillow with such force, I could hear it. "Why are you crying?" I cried harder then, starting to make noises that I didn't want to make. I was trying to catch my breath, but I just kept on crying.

"It was the dream. That same dream." I hoped he understood.

"The exact same one as before? The one you had a few weeks back?"

"Yes." The tears was starting to make my face itchy, and all I wanted to do was wipe them away, but he beat me to it. I bet I looked an absolute mess, with red circles round my eyes. "The same one, Peeta. What does it mean?"

"I don't know. Tell me, you didn't before. What was it about Katniss?" I took a moment to gather my thoughts before describing in the best way I could, my dream.

"The Sun."

"The Sun?"

"Yes. And a boy with blue eyes."

"Blue eyes?" Peeta asked, with some sort of recognition, as if he was hoping.

"Yes," I began. "He looked like you, Peeta," I paused, letting the words sink into me aswell, as giving me time to breath through the final tears. "Alot like you." There was no reply for a while, but Peeta moved slightly and it gave me the chance to move myself. I moved so I was looking right at him. Looking into those deep blue eyes which I saw a few moments ago in a place I didn't understand.

"Anything else?" He finally said.

"Yes. There was laughter. There was alot of laughing."

"By me?"

"By both of us."

"Us?"

"Yes," I said, "I was there too."

"What were we doing?"

"I don't know. It was as if I was looking through my eyes, that I was in my body."

"Ok. Slowly describe everything that happened to you." I pasued, wondering where to begin. It was an easy question to answer, just start from where I could feel the grass, but it was me trying to find the words to explain the answer that was hard.

"I could feel grass."

"Grass?" he asked, confused.

"Yes. I...we...were in a meadow. Then, then I heard laughter. I only heard it the second time I had the dream though, because I looked deeper. I found the source to why I sat up. Then I saw the Sun, right ahead of me. At first I thought that was what I was meant to be looking that, and the next thing just appeared, but it wasn't. The Sun was just a background. What I really was meant to see, was the eyes. The two blue eyes. Your eyes."

"And that was it?" Peeta asked when I didn't say anything for a bit.

"No. I hadn't laughed yet. Remember?"

"I remember."

"Well, then the picture became blurry. But I know I was running."

"Away?"

"No. Towards something. You, I think." I tried to explain, unsure myself.

"Me?" he questioned.

"Yes, that's right. But then you ran away from me."

"Was I scared of you?" He asked, confused, because if he was, I could understand that he would be confused. It would be completely out of his character if he had ran away from me.

"No. Because I laughed, and you laughed with me." I said. I felt finished, because that was my sure ending. The rest, the voice, I didn't know. Did that really happen?

"So was this the ending? Is this when you woke up?" Peeta asked.

"Yes." I didn't dare say about the voice. I could have been anybody. Maybe it didn't even happen, it just sounded like it. For all I know, it could have even been the Mockingjays. "This is when I woke up."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I didn't want it to end. It was happy. It was perfect." His breath caught when I mumbled the word perfect, as if he was deciding whether or not I meant it.

"But you don't know what really happened."

"But it was better than anything that's ever happened to me. I was actually smiling, laughing. When was the last time I did that?" To this, Peeta didn't reply. He closed his eyes and took deap breaths in. Yet I still hadn't got a proper explanation from him. "So why did you come?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean. Why would you come after, what happened earlier?" Again, he shifted a bit. I looked down towards my fingers which were winding themselves together.

"Like I said. I always come. And like it or not, I will always love you Katniss." I wanted to reply, but I couldn't. I couldn't find the words, the courage. Instead I let myself drift off to sleep, and that night, I had no more dreams, not even a nightmare. It was only when dawn broke did the dream seem to reappear. However, it was hazy, even less clear than it had ever been before. Yet it felt like my body was telling me something, that it was pushing me to remember this dream.

When I woke up, it was late. Usually, the Reaping morning would begin as it always had. I would go down to the woods to meet Gale, and we would hunt, before going to the town to sell our game and buy what we needed. This year was different. It could have been the same, even Gale told me he got today off, that he wouldn't have to go down into the mines, but I told him I couldn't go into the woods. This year, I would be expected to turn up promptly to be ready. Even though Haymitch hadn't in many years previously, Peeta and I weren't drunks. We hadn't turned to any sort of pain relief. We suffered. Gale seemed to accept this, even told me he had something else he could do. I was confused at what he meant, but grateful that he understood.

Peeta was still there. Afterall, we'd be doing almost the exact same things this year. We both got up and took showers in turn. He'd even brought his clothes for the day. When we were ready, we walked downstairs where, to our surprise, Haymitch sat waiting. Prim and my mother were also there. Prim was eating breakfast, looking fearful, while Haymitch was sitting down on a chair talking to my mother who was carrying a tray of food.

As they caught sight of us, I lean gently into Peeta. It was a small touch, but I knew we'd get the order from Haymitch to act in love soon, so I might as well start now. My mother smiled a little, when she saw the dress I had put on. It was one she made herself, a few months back, before the Quell was even announced. Even though I'd never really been into that sort of stuff, I'd always admired it. I kept it as a sort of memory, to show the time when my mother finally started to heal. "I made breakfast for you both," she explained. Peeta said thank you, while I merely nodded and smiled slightly, but she nodded her head in return, seeing the pain in my eyes.

Haymitch, as usual, was carrying a bottle, but even he seemed sober today. The bottle was just there in case he needed it. No doubt he would be drunk by the time of the Reaping. He always was. Especially today, when the children reaped would be younger than usual. I still couldn't get my head round it, that the tributes would all be thirteen or younger. It wasn't fsir, but I knew it was the Capitol's way of trying to break me, and I couldn't let that happen.

I walked over to Prim and put my arm round her. Everybody else turned to face us and for the first time in weeks, I truly comforted her. "Hey Little Duck."

"Quack." I smiled a little remembering this conversation a year back, and repeating the exact same words.

"Quack youself." I rested my head on hers, and we leant into eachother. "I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

"You said that last year."

"And it failed," Haymitch added, and I glared at him. He was not helping the situation, and nor was he comforting Prim, who was the one who really did need comforting this year.

"No," I said, convinced I could prove Haymitch wrong. "Nothing bad happened to you, true?"

"I lost you."

"But I'm right here. If you truly lost me, then we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?"

"I guess not."

"So it settled then. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." I reached into my pocket, drew it out, and brushed my thumb over the small object that rested in my palm. When Prim noticed it, I placed it in her hand, and she gripped her fingers round it. "For luck." She uncovered it, and now everyone could see the Mockingjay pin. I'd put in my dress pocket last night, always intending to give it to Prim, even if that meant appearing on camera without it. Prim was much more important, much more.

Eventually, my mother made Peeta and I eat, and I enjoyed the bread, although it wasn't as nice as Peeta's; it sufficed. At ten o'clock, I knew it was time to go. I needed to get to the Justice building by eleven, and that meant going now if I wanted to see Gale before I left for the Capitol. There would be no time after the Reaping. Only now. Peeta left first, to go see his family, with Haymitch quickly following. I only stayed behind for a few minutes more to help my mother clear away the plates, then say goodbye.

As I stood at the door, I felt Prim's needing hug. I held her close, whispering the words to Rue's Lullaby to her, to keep her safe. Then, I said goodbye to my mother. Her hug was more civilised than the one I gave her last year, before I went off to the games. As I turned to leave, I heard Prim say "Goodbye" one last time. As I opened the door, I glanced back.

"Goodbye. I'll see you when I return."

"Why?" Prim jumped in.

"Because I know I won't see you before." It was a partial lie, because I would see her at the Reaping later on, but they were my last words of comfort, and to reassure her that she would not be coming with me to the Capitol.

The Journey to Gale's house took longer than usual, because the whole time, I was thinking about Prim. The odds were slim, but she could still get reaped. That was what tore me apart inside. The knowledge that Prim could get reaped, and it is her I could be training. Upon reaching Gale's house, I heard a bustling nosie inside. I knew Gale's two younger brothers would be fretting about, especially Vick, since he was not expected to have to be part of the Reaping for another year. I gently knocked on the door, and Gale answered almost immediately. He pulled me in for a hug. "Stay safe, ok?"

"I will," I answered.

"I'll see you when you get back."

"And this time I know I will." I hugged tighter, and then just before we broke away, he whispered something into my ear. Something that I was determined I had to at least try to follow.

"Bring home a Victor." After my short farewell with Gale, I continued on to the Justice Bulidng. I spotted Peeta on the way there, and ran to catch up to him.

"Said your goodbyes?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." For a moment, there was a pause, and all we could hear was our walking feet, but then he continued. "It's nice knowing that we'll be returning, that we don't have to fight for our lives."

"I suppose. But we'll have to watch two children fight for their lives. And at least one of them has to die."

"Not necerssarily." Peeta smiled a little, and I could only grin back at him. I knew what he was thinking, that we were able to overthrow the rule, that we outsmarted the Capitol.

"Peeta, that was an exception. Do you really think they'd do that again?"

"Well they changed it for us!"

"But we pulled out the berries! It was both of us, or no one."

"Katniss, you pulled out those berries," Peeta explained.

"But you agreed to it!"

When we reached the Justice Building, Peeta and I were almost immediately ordered to go inside, and to receive lunch under the discussing of the Reaping, hosted by the Mayor. It was then, when I received this news, I realised I hadn't said goodbye to Madge. I hoped she'd be there, even though I knew the possibility was slight. I needed to talk to her. When entering the room, I was disappointed to find she wasn't there. We were, however, welcomed by the Mayor, and greeted by Haymitch, who was drunk. He swayed from side to side, eventually passing out on a chair. "I actually thought it would be different this year," the Mayor said, and I was confused as to what he meant.

"Sorry?"

"I mean, I thought you two might have put some sense into his mind. Something, that would mean he would not be drunk by the Reaping."

"But Sir, it's different. The children."

"I know Sweetheart, I know," the Mayor comforted me, using the same nickname that Haymitch used. "I don't think anyone wants this to happen, or any of it to happen." He walked over to the window, and for a moment he explained something to Peeta and I. I'd never seen this sort of soft side of the Mayor, and for a second, I felt like we shouldn't have been there; that we didn't belong. "Years I've been doing this job, but I've never liked it. Especially your years, what with Madge. I think my wife took it worse, however." He walked over to the table and straightened a fork.

"Maysilee…" I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes. And your mother. Maybe that's why she broke down when your father died. Don't think I didn't recognise you, the day of the Reaping last year. 'Miss Everdeen's girls' I told my wife, and she broke down into tears. You wouldn't believe the relief she felt when she found out you, both of you, had won."

"How so? I mean, she knew who I was, but other than that…"

"You gave her some hope. Something. I don't know. All of you. She's always been thankful to Haymitch, since he…wait have you two seen his games?" the Mayor asked us, pointing to Haymitch who was completely unconscious. Peeta and I shook our heads slowly. At the time, we wondered greatly for a second, as to what the Mayor was going to say. What had Haymitch done? "Well, I won't tell you completely, but let's just say, Haymitch stood by Maysilee." A frown creeped onto my face, but at the same time, a small smile creeped onto my face. That was possibly the first thing I'd ever heard about Haymitch's games, and I was thankful it was a nice thing. I felt Peeta's hand grip my upper arm and he squeezed a little, giving me the information he felt the same thing. "Anyway. When you won, my wife was suddenly slightly happier that someone else close to her, or someone who was close to a friend, didn't die. You all have a thing, you three, you all seem to connect, and it's to do with your Mockingjay." He didn't say anything else after this. Partially because there was nothing to talk about, but also because someone else had walked in. Someone who we'd been anticipating for a while.

"Today's going to be a big, big, big day!"

"Ah, Effie. I see you've arrived," the Mayor said, and greeted Effie. Then she turned to Peeta and I.

"And how are my two star-crossed lovers?" As almost always, Peeta did the talking.

"Very well Effie." Lunch was civilised. Haymitch dropped in and out, often passing out, so not eating much food. Effie revisted all the table manners, and repeated them to Peeta and I. We both knew we would be hearing the exact same thing tonight when she told them to the young tributes. I only hoped they would be old enough to understand fully, and take them into account. I couldn't help but notice Effie's new outfit, especially the metallic gold wig she had on, which had a striking similarity to the colour of my Mockingjay pin. I decided that this was probably she case, and that it was based on my Mockingjay pin, just like Plutarch's watch.

"It's wonderful you get to mentor these young ones this year! And to think, you're first year as mentors, is a Quarter Quell!" The same conversation came across. Even Effie seemed to be running out of things to say to us, because I think, even through her tough act, she was truly a little disturbed at the simple matter of children going into the games. Throughout the lunch, I kept glancing at Peeta, and one time, he caught by stare. He raised his eyebrows at me, as if to ask me 'is everything alright?' and then almost a second later, he looked down. Of course I wasn't fine, and he knew that. I still couldn't get over the sheer thought of the possibility of someone younger than Prim going into the games, but the odds were rather high.

After lunch, it neared one o'clock. I knew the Reaping was a two, just like it was every year. I walked through the corridors of the Justice building, as the Mayor has told us we could. I stopped when I reached a window looking out onto the square on the upper floor. Peeta placed his hand on my shoulder, even before he looked out himself, because he knew what I was looking at. The square was slowly but surely filling with small children. Screaming could be heard everywhere, and there were many more Peacekeepers than usual, to keep the District at bay, and to make sure no child didn't not make their appearance. I saw as young kids of seven and eight years old get torn away from their mothers and towards the lines by the strong grip of men. The District was in havoc. "How can anyone do this...watch as these children face their deaths?" I asked aloud. I wasn't expecting Peeta to answer, but he did.

"Maybe because it was written 75 years ago by a person who didn't understand suffering?" I was about to argue that it was definitely not written 75 years ago, but then I realised why he said it. He wasn't answering my question, simply adding on to keep me from danger. I forgot I was in the Justice Building and it would be surely bugged. After a while, I moved on, because I could not bear to look upon the children for longer. I moved into another room, only to find a piano. I was instantly brought back to when Madge taught me to play, but it only ended in her playing for me, not the other way round. I walked over to it and pressed down on one of the keys. It made a simple sound that hung in the air until it died away.

"I wish Madge was here," I whispered to the air. Peeta nodded in agreement. He pressed another note on the piano, only one that was much lower. It echoed around the room for longer than the first one did, but it only filled me with sadness and anger, not joy. However, as if my wish had been answered, Madge walked in. She didn't notice us at first, but when she did, she made a small gasp.

"Oh, hey! I didn't see you there." In spite of her cheery greeting, that was not what I had in mind.

"Please Madge!" I suddenly forced out, gripping her wrists. "Please play for us." She slowly nodded and silently shifted towards the piano. Peeta moved to a chair to listen, but I went and sat on the low, cushioned window sill. The large window looked out upon the woods and valleys, after the rest of District 12 which harshly ruined its scenery. Madge started playing a soft and slow piece, but it was not sad. I could only try and not close my eyes, but it didn't work. So as Madge continued playing, I slowly drifted off to sleep. The next thing I knew was the soft tone of Peeta's voice, attempting to wake me up.

"Katniss?" I slowly opened my eyes. Peeta and Madge were looking down at me.

"Katniss."

"What happened?" I automatically asked, but not half a second later, I realised I already knew that answer.

"You fell asleep. Katniss, I'm sorry, but we have to go. It's time." I knew what he meant and I jolted up. My eyes rested upon two men who were waiting patiently, until one of them spoke.

"The Mayor requests your presence on stage." I stood up too fast and almost fell over, only to be caught in Peeta's safe arms.

"You need to stop doing that," he whispered in my ear.

"Doing what?"

"Embarrassing yourself at important moments."

"I do not!" Even so, Peeta helped me stand straight, and then we found each others hands. Of course, we were not going to do this alone. Why would we? Peeta led me to the door, and I took one last glimpse of the piano before looking down at the floor, following my footsteps. I breathed heavily. Only when we reached the front door did I look up, to see Haymitch waiting. "Finally on time then?" I asked him, and he rolled his eyes in answer.

He was still slightly drunk, the after effects of the alcohol had not worn off yet, but he pushed open the door. As I stepped outside to feel the bitter air, I had to bite my tongue so I didn't gasp in horror. Standing before me, was a huge crowd of youngsters. They all quivered in fright, and I felt the urge to cry. I felt the urge to tear my eyes away and hastily walk towards my seat, but I couldn't. We were directed to our seats, but all the while, I could not look away from the vast amount of children that stood before me. There were rows upon rows of small people, who looked like they were going to burst into tears. All I wanted to do was hold them close, and protect them from what was to come.  
As I sat down, I caught her. I spotted Prim. I wanted to call her name, but I couldn't.

Peeta's tightening grip on my hand made me remember that. She stared right into my eyes, and made a small nod, as if to tell me she was alright. I slowly and shakily nodded back. Of course it would be, Prim would not be reaped. When Effie was introduced, I could hardly hear, with so many thoughts running through my head. I saw Gale, clinging onto Posy and Hazelle, watching me and his brothers carefully. I even spot Rory and Vick, who look liked they were coping, and I nodded to Gale that they were alright. He smiled slightly in thanks. Then Effie's voice called "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" After that, I spotted her. I had look back, because I wasn't sure it was her at first, but I saw her. She was coping, but I don't know to what extent. Lily. Then the words that made me stop breathing for a moment. "Ladies First!" Effie walked over to the glass bowl and dipped her hand in. I held onto a breath for as long as I could when she did this. She pulled out the first bit of paper her fingers caught. I breathed out, but then sucked in another breath, as did most of District 12, especially the young girls, who leaned forward slightly. I glanced at Prim one last time before the name was called and found her deeply concentrating, hoping it wasn't her.

"Casey Marigold!"

Me, along with almost the whole of District 12 let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't Prim. I lightly squeezed Peeta's hand in a glimpse of happiness. I saw Prim, who smiled at me, relieved it wasn't her. Then my head kicked in, and I shifted my glance to the reasonably tall figure that was making her way down the aisle, while a silent crowd watched. At first I thought I didn't know this girl, I didn't recognise her name, but when the girl feebly staggered onto the stage, I realised I did. I let out a small gasp.

All I knew of her, really, was that she was slightly older than Prim, and that she lived in the Seam and she had these big wonderful eyes. This is why I had nicknamed her, and forevermore had referenced her as, 'Wonder Eyes'. I'd once saw her try and buy some meat at the hob, but she had very little money. So, as she wandered out of the building, empty handed, I gave her a squirrel I'd shot just that morning. She was only nine or so then, so this was years before Prim's first Reaping, and she looked up at me with those pretty eyes and a big smile. She whispered a small "Thank you" before hurrying off back to her family.

Once Wonder Eyes was on the stage and standing in position, Effie walked over to the other glass bowl. This time, I focused on the two Hawthorne boys. "Julian Wolfsbane!" This time, I did recognise the name, his name. I whispered a small "Oh no" to myself. Julian, or Lian as he was more commonly known as, was also a Seam kid. He was eight, just one year older than the youngest a tribute could possibly be this year. I bit my lip as I watched the whimpering little boy scamper up the steps in fear for his life. The two children, Wonder Eyes and Lian, shook hands. I found Gale in the crowd, and he had an expression like mine. On one hand, he was pleased that neither Prim, Rory or Vick were reaped, but at the same time, he too, recognised the two tributes.

We paraded off the stage after the two children had gone into the Justice Building, and almost immediately thrown into a car. Peeta sat next to me, while Haymitch lent against the side of the car. I peered out the window. At first I saw no one I particularly wanted to see, as the car moved along the crowded road, but then I saw Prim and my mother. I waved at them, and they waved back, smiling and blowing kisses. I knew they were trying to make me happier, but they were also simply saying goodbye one last time, safe in the knowledge that none of us were heading to our deaths.

Then I saw Gale and his family. They too were waving. I didn't need to speak to them, I already said my goodbyes, this was just the final one. Hazelle held Posy in her arms, while Rory and Vick smiled. Then I saw Madge, standing near them. I waved to her too, she even waved back, but it was then that I realised. Madge was standing next to the Hawthornes, because she was holding Gale's hand. She really was. I even frowned and tried to catch a second glimpse before we rounded a corner, just to check my eyes hadn't fooled me, but they hadn't. Gale and Madge were holding hands.

But I didn't allow my head to focus on that now. I cleared it. In fact my mind was blank, which was good. Because right now, all I needed to do was think about one thing. How on earth I was going to save Casey Marigold and Julian Wolfsbane's lives.


End file.
